Night Moves
by Mandalyn Soong
Summary: After Sidney gets out of jail, y/n and Sidney spend a special night together. PLEASE NOTE: This is a xReader type of fanfiction. This also contains sexual content, mature audiences, reader discretion is advised.


You walked into the sheriffs office and took a quick look around. You saw a few desks, all had piles of papers on them. You go up to the head officer.

"I'm here to see Sidney." You say simply. The officer nodded and led you into the back. You take glances around the place as you walk until seeing Sidney in his cell, alone. He looks up when the cell door opens and you walk in.

You wait for the officer to go before you speak. "Can't stay out of trouble can you?" You said putting your hands on your hips.

"Appears not." He said looking up at you.

"What did you do this time?" You say, removing your hands from your hips and sitting next to him.

"I carved a pentagram into the reverends chest." He said. He obviously didn't regret the action. You pinched the bridge of you nose, a habit you formed years previous.

"You're insane, you know that. One of these days you're gonna do something, and get yourself in serious trouble."

"Yes, that may be true, but today is not that day darlin." He said smirking. You matched his smirk. The pair of you were two demons who did whatever the hell you felt like, and had almost no consequences. Almost.

"Look, I ain't got much time in here. I'll come back tomorrow and find a way to get you out." You said. You stood up and looked down at him. You doubled over and kissed him. He slowly stood up and wrapped his arms around you, without breaking the kiss. He continued to kiss you eagerly, his tongue grazed your lips, asking for entrance.

"Sidney, I love you to death but I-" he cut you off. He left your lips and started kissing and biting at your neck.

"Sidney!" You said, trying to hide the lust in your voice. He stood back up to his full height. "As soon as we get you home I promise." You say, your lips grazing over his as your form the words. You kiss him once more before you turn to leave.

You contemplate ways to get Sidney out of jail when the unexpected happens, he walks through the front door. You look at him, confused.

"Darlin? I'm home!" He calls for you.

"Sidney? What the hell? How did you get out?" You asked.

"Aaron McCready, he gave the sheriff a story that got me out," Sidney explained, "if I remember correctly, you made a promise earlier."

"Did I?" You asked jokingly.

"You did." He said, walking toward you, putting his arms around your waist.

"Then I shall endeavor to fulfill this promise you speak of." You put your hand on his cheek, and guide his lips to yours in a sweet, soft kiss.

Sidney carefully puts one arm at the back of your knees and scoops you up in his arms. He walks to the bedroom, and plops you on the bed. He then shrugs off his blazer, and works the buttons on his shirt.

Standing on your knees, you move his hands and undo the buttons on his shirt, stopping every once in a while to steal a kiss. You take in his body. It's heavily scarred. He has a broad chest and shoulders, very sexy indeed. You pull off your own shirt, leaving you in your bra.

"Glorious." He said simply, before kissing his way down your jawline, then your chest. He undid the clasp holding your bra in place, and took it off of you. He proceed to suck and nibble each breast, paying close attention to what got you moaning. As he trained his attention to your breasts, you could feel his erection pressing into your stomach. You reached your hand down and squeezed it. You heard Sidney let out a soft growl. You both help each other undress completely. Watching Sidney, you see his girth, how big he is. He crawls on top of you, his elbows at the sides of your head. He leans down and kisses you, as he slides in to your core. You moan as he fills you.

He crushes your lips with a passionate kiss, you open your mouth, letting his tongue explore the inside. He slowly lifts his hips, and thrusts once, twice, setting the pace. You quickly get a handle, and sync with him.

The feeling of him alone was enough to send you into a orgasm, the feeling of him thrusting sent you into another, as he came within you. You keep thrusting until you both came once more, moaning each other's names.

Sidney collapses onto your chest, and you wrap your arms around him. "I love you." You say softly.

"I love you too darlin." Sidney says, carefully flipping the two of you over so your laying on top of him.

You rest your head over his heart, and you fall asleep, listening to the soft beating rhythm of his heartbeat.


End file.
